Suspended
by sunnylemon35
Summary: Volkner's drinking problem frequently gets him in trouble with the Elite Four. But it's not really a problem, is it?
1. Chapter 1

Volkner was a full grown man, who had perfectly good decision-making skills, and could do what he damn well pleased. In fact, he could even decide if, and more likely, when he wanted to have a drink or two. Unfortunately for Volkner, the Review Board of the Pokemon Leauge did not seem to agree with that particular sentiment. Coincidentally, that was the reason that Volkner was wasting a perfectly good saturday at the Pokemon League HQ for a revision, instead of sleeping in his perfectly good bed.

So that was why he was here, because the Elite Four didn't trust him with a beer or two. To be fair to them, however, he may have had a few more than two. And, perhaps, it was not his best plan to have them while he was on duty at the gym, but that was why he was an adult. Because he could chose to do it anyway.

Besides, no one had even entered the gym in weeks. But Volkner was not known for his good luck, so of course that was the day that they did. So here he was, after yet another official report to the Board.

So now he was here, standing in front of a very exasperated Cynthia, who was currently reading over his file. Yeah, this may not have been the first time he was here, or even the first time he was here for this reason. So what? He had it under control.

"I can't keep making excuses for you, Volkner,"she rested the stack of papers on her lap after what seemed to be an eternity.

"I know." He looked away from her. He wasn't ashamed, but, well, it wasn't like he was proud either.

"I'm worried about you."

"Yeah." They'd had this conversation before. He hoped to keep it short this time. He didn't need the speech yet again.

"There's only so much I can do. The Board wants to have you removed, you know."

"Hm."

"I'm trying to get them to go easy, but they're seeing the same reports I am."

"Sorry."

"We have to temporarily suspend you." A lump grew in his throat. He figured he should be grateful, but it sure wasn't something to celebrate.

"How long?"

"Just a month."

"Thanks." He turned and began to walk out.

"Volkner- wait a minute." He paused and turned back to face her.

"We're all worried about you. Especially Flint."

"Sorry." He turned around yet again and walked out into the bright sunlight of the beautiful saturday.

AN: Hi! This is my first story with pokemon, sorry for any mistakes, but I hope you like it! I don't know how long it will be, but I think it will be somewhere between 4-8.


	2. Chapter 2

Volkner shaded his eyes from the harsh sunlight, and wandered towards the Poke Center. He tried to keep a low profile, avoiding as many interactions as possible, but yet again, fate had already made other plans. He felt a hand on his shoulder, jerking him away from his destination.

"What the-" He fell silent when he saw who's hand it was.

"What do you want?" Flint glared at him.

"An explaination." He dragged him along a path that Volkner knew all too well, the path to his apartment. He walked along with him, knowing from doing it too many times, that by now he was too late to escape. Now, he was forced to actually deal with the problems he (hadn't) caused.

"What do you want me to explain? Why the Board doesn't trust me?"

"Don't bullshit me, Volkner. I'm sick of it."

Silence followed them to the small apartment, Flint mumbling a small "sorry" when he fumbled for his keys outside the door. Once they were inside, Volkner took a seat on the massive couch occupying most of the room, while Flint walked over to the small kitchen.

"I made tea. You want any?" Volkner threw his head back to make eye contact with his friend.

"I want to go home." Flint walked back into the main room, setting mugs in front of both of them.

"Well, the rest of us want you to be a responsible adult, but look where we are." They glared at each other and sipped their tea.

"If you're just going to tell me for the thousandth time that I'm killing myself, save your breath."

"If you listened, maybe I wouldn't have to." Volkner rolled his eyes.

"You know, I'm getting a bit of déjà vu."

"When are you going to start taking this seriously? When they stop pitying you and you're finally permanently removed from being a gym leader? When you end up in the hospital? Or are you going to keep making snide comments until you're six feet under and the rest of us have to bury you there?" Volkner swallowed the lump in his throat, staring down at his tea. He started to get nauseous.

"There's nothing that will put me there." Flint stood up.

"When are you going to take a look at your life and realize that you have a fucking problem?!" Volkner stood up, locking angry eyes with Flint.

"My problem is you people trying to help when I don't want or need help." He turned around, walking towards the door.

"Volkner, hold up- c'mon, just talk to me!" He followed Volkner out into the hallway, but Volkner didn't acknowledge him, and before he could do anything, he had already slipped through his fingers yet again.


End file.
